


Ori is greatfull for what he has

by Madame_Xela



Series: The Brothers Ri drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Ori is okay with it, Orphans, the Brothers Ri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Xela/pseuds/Madame_Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori has grown up without parents, and he's okay with that because he has Dori and Nori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori is greatfull for what he has

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three. So. MUCH.

Ori grew up without parents. Father had been killed in an attack shortly after Mother got pregnant, and mother had gotten terribly sick during her pregnancy and had lost her life, almost taking baby Ori with her. 

He had grown up without his parents, but he had stories.

Dori used to tell him stories of their parents: Father had courted Mother for years, making her beautifully carved jewelry and knitted her the warmest cardigans and shawls (Dori says that he got Father’s knack for knitting). Mother had been enamored with him since they had first bumped into each other and the braids on their beards had gotten tangled.

Nori (when he was around) would tell him stories about Mother teaching Nori how to use his knives and Dori how to cook, the latter was a complete failure.

He had grown up without parents, but he had Dori and Nori.

Dori taught him how to knit and bought him parchment by the armfuls when he had developed an interest in writing and drawing. Dori kissed his brow and tucked him in at night. Dori made sure he bathed when he got too filthy and ate more than just chips. Dori bundled him in the winter so he resembled a giant ball.

Nori had bought (or stolen, if one was to ask Dwalin) him and taught him how to use a slingshot and a small knife. Nori hefted him onto his knees as a babe and would tell him stories of Erebor, or would play him a tune on his flute. Nori had procured very expensive charcoals every year for Ori’s birthday. Nori left for months at a time, but the first thing he did when he came home was pull Ori into a hug and complement the fuzzy beard he was sporting.

He had grown up without parents, and he was okay with that.

As far as he was concerned, Dori and Nori were his parents. 


End file.
